The present invention relates to an octopus-shaped toy, and more particularly to an octopus-shaped toy built up from a plurality of modeled parts, so that a player learns more things about the octopus from assembling the modeled parts.
The built-up toy is presently one of the most welcomed toys among children. It enables a player to enjoy the pleasure of assembling different parts into an embodied toy through thinking and imagination.
The currently available built-up toys are generally divided into two types, namely, modularized built-up toys and imitative built-up toys. A modularized built-up toy usually includes a plurality of modules that have a uniform shape, such as round, polygonal modules and the like. An imitative built-up toy usually has an appearance imitating or converted from a real thing in our life, such as some kind of animal or mechanical structure, and includes a plurality of modeled parts that representing different and distinct areas featuring the real thing being imitated.
The modules included in a modularized built-up toy could be freely assembled to one another completely through a player""s creative ideas. The player may freely build up various kinds of predefined or imaginary figures from the uniform modules. However, from the standpoint of helping a player, particularly a child, to understand the structure of a real thing from assembling of the built-up toy, the imitative built-up toys would be a preferred choice.
In the production of conventional imitative built-up toys, the imitated items are usually roughly divided into only a few major parts. Therefore, the imitative toys built up from these parts do not present overall appearances and particulars as close as possible to the real things being imitated. That is, there is a considerable difference between the toys built up from the roughly divided parts and the real things being imitated. Thus, the assembled toys do not enable the players to have an idea about the exact three-dimensional configurations of the real things being imitated.
Moreover, the conventional built-up toys are usually made to a rather small scale to the real things. This condition and still many other factors prevent the imitative built-up toys from showing more detailed features of the real things to attract and educate players.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved built-up toy that eliminates the drawbacks existing in the conventional imitative built-up toys so as to present a three-dimensional body and more distinct features of a real thing being imitated.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an octopus-shaped built-up toy is provided. The toy includes a plurality of modeled parts separately representing distinct areas of a real octopus and having patterns painted thereon to show features of the octopus. These modeled parts are connectable to one another through tight-fitting slits provided thereon, so that an attractive three-dimensional toy octopus is formed.